24hours
by Elaina96
Summary: What will happen when beast boy and raven get suck in the elevator? Theres fighting laughing and maybe a little romance.


24 hours.

The tower had been quiet for most of the day, mainly because Robin and Starfire went away to celebrate their anniversary for the weekend. So that just left Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. And without their nagging leader in the tower, things were getting out of control, no one had done the dishes, there were old pizza boxes everywhere and something most likely just moved on the floor.

Raven spent most of her time in her room, not wanting to run into anything mutated. The boys barely saw her, and the few times she did leave her room they would be so focused on their video game they wouldn't even notice her eyes rolling at their childish actions.

It wasn't that bad; Raven always enjoyed spending time in her room, and the boys used this occasion to play none stop video games. But the fun came to an end on Saturday morning when Cyborg got an urgent call saying that the Titan's East tower has been malfunctioning, and they desperately needed his help.

Beast boy woke up that morning and trotted into the main room, ready to play with his friend and was surprised to find him not present. He walked over to the counter and spotted a note explaining that Cyborg would be back Sunday.

Beast boy sighed and realized he would have to change his plans for the day. He watched TV for most of the morning and ate lunch, but by the late afternoon he was getting bored and wanted someone to hang out with. That's when Raven entered the room.

He immediately turned around on the couch to face her.

"Hey Rae, what's up?" he asked excitedly.

"Where's Cyborg?" She asked, slightly observant of his lack of presence.

"He had to go fix the East tower; won't be back till tomorrow. So I guess it's just you and me."

(Silence)

"So… what-cha doin?"

She sighed, "The same thing I do every day at 6:00." She said annoyed as she went on making her tea.

"Yeah your tea, that's cool… so… wanna play some Xbox?"

She sighed again, "No."

"GameCube?"

"No."

"PlayStation?"

"I don't want to play any games."

"Well then what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to go to my room and peacefully read my book"

"Well that doesn't sound very fun."

"Maybe not to you…"

"Oh, come on Rae, just one game, it's better than running off to your creepy room and hiding!"

She gave him a venomous glare before walking towards the elevator door.

The action made him immediately regret his words.

"Raven wait, I'm sorry…!" he yelled, hopping over the couch and running after her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as he managed to catch the elevator with her.

"Raven…" He started but was interrupted by the sudden jolt of the elevator as it stopped.

They both looked around confused, for the elevator was clearly not functioning.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I think we're stuck?" She observed.

"I told Cy the elevator has been acting weird." Beast boy grumbled.

Raven walked forward and started pressing buttons, but nothing was happening, so she walked up to the doors and started using her powers to try to budge them open, but it wasn't working.

"DAMMIT!" She swore.

"Here, let me help."

"DON'T, JUST DON'T!" She said harshly before continuing to work at the door.

"Raven, I said I was sorry."

Giving up on the door she dropped her hands and turned to him.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS APOLOGIZING, YET YOU CONTINUE TO SAY STUPID THINGS! WHY DO YOU THINK I'VE STAYED IN MY ROOM FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS? I WAS TRYING TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU! AND NOW LOOK WHERE I AM! I'M TRAPPED IN AN ELEVATOR WITH THE MOST ANNOYING, IDIOTIC PERSON IN THE WORLD!" She yelled.

"Are you done?" He asked.

She sighed, "Yeah."

...

...

They leaned at opposite sides of the room refusing to look at one another. Till Beast Boy got up and tried getting the door open himself. First he tried his human form, then gorilla for a while, till he ended up human again, softly banging his head against the doors.

"I don't think that's working." She pointed out, sitting on the ground.

He looked at her with his forehead still touching the metal.

"Got any better ideas?" He asked.

"Anything's better then banging your head against the door."

"Well I'm known for doing stupid things." He said before continuing.

She sighed, "Beast Boy?" She started, regretting her previous words.

He looked at her again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean to call you stupid."

He sat down on the floor. "I kind of deserved it."

She smiled. "Yeah, you kind of did."

(Silence)

"So now what?" he asked.

"Now we wait for Cyborg to come home." She informed him.

"Its 8:00. He won't be home for another 22 hours!"

"Yep." She exhaled

(Silence.)

Raven shivered and rubbed her arms. "Why does the air have to blow so hard in here?"

"You cold?"

"My cloak usually keeps me pretty warm, but I left it in my room, and I don't know if you've noticed but I don't exactly wear pants."

"Ha… yeah, I've noticed." He chuckled and before she could respond to his comment he got up and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm gonna keep you warm." He told her.

"Oh, Beast Boy you don't have…"

But before she could protest any farther he had morphed into a large wolf and cuddled up behind her.

The immediate warmth of his soft fur comforted her as she slowly leaned back on him, and she couldn't help but notice his big tail curl around her as she fell asleep.

...

7:00 am.

...

Raven woke up noticing her soft warm pillow had shrunk and become less furry. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Beast Boy had morphed back into his human form in their sleep. It was still nice sleeping on a warm living thing, but it felt a little more awkward now that Beast Boy was in human form, and it caused a light tinge of red to creep along her cheeks.

Even though it would have been easier just to sleep the hours away, Raven knew it was time to get up. And as soon as she started moving, Beast Boy awoke as well.

"Good morning." He said, stretching.

"It's not that good of a morning; we're still trapped in here." She huffed.

"Way to focus on the positive."

(Silence.)

"So what do you want to do?" She asked catching him off guard.

"You actually want to do something with me?" He questioned.

"It's better than doing nothing." She told him.

"Ok then… we could play rock paper scissors?" He offered and was surprised when she nodded.

They scooted closer to one another and held out there hands, simultaneously saying the line, "Rock paper scissors."

...

8:00am

...

"How do you do that?" He asked shocked in his once again defeat.

"What?" She asked with a smirk.

"Predict each move?"

"I read your lips; you always mumble what move you're going to play before you play it." She smirked.

"Oh."

"Ok what now?" She asked.

"Well let's see, the two player games are kind of limited, um… how about truth or dare?"

"I guess it can't get any worse." She drawled.

"That's the spirit, ok truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh you're just scared I'll dare you to do something stupid."

"I don't do scared." She said dryly.

"Whatever, ok um... what's your favorite color?"

"Blue." She said as if it was obvious.

"But in Nevermore you said it was pink?" He pointed out.

"No, Happy said it was pink." She corrected.

"Ok?... Your turn."

"Fine, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your real name?"

"I mean dare." He corrected.

"Can't do that, and now I know it's something embarrassing." She smirked.

He was silent.

"Oh come on it can't be worse than Robins."

"Wanna bet." He mumbled.

"Just tell me." She insisted.

"Ok, ok, I'm kind of named after a comic strip."

"And it is?"

"Um… guess."

She thought a minute, "Hmm, let's see… Charlie Brown? Snoopy? Jeremy, from zits?"

"Wow I'm shock you know that many." He said in surprise.

"Calvin? Hobbs? Dilbert? Garfield?"

He flinched.

"Oh my god you're named after a cat!"

"Yeah yeah, let it out." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well this explains why you hate Mondays." She mocked.

"You done?" He asked and she did a small chuckle which he couldn't help but smile at.

"At least I finely got you to laugh."

She frowned.

(Silence.)

"Ok my turn, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Still not trusting me with dare, huh?"

"Nope."

"Ok um, what's your favorite animal?"

"What?"

"Your favorite animal? Everyone has one."

She thought about it, and frankly she was growing a bit of an attachment towards a wolf ever sense last night. But she wasn't going to share that with him.

"What do you think it is?"

"Um… a cat?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why does everyone always think a cat?" She asked annoyed.

"What's wrong with cats?"

"Cats tend to be referred to with… witches." She said hesitantly.

"And…?"

She looked away diffidently.

"Raven you're not a witch." He told her seriously.

"No I'm much worse." She said harshly.

"NO YOURE NOT!" He said grabbing her arms; shocking her.

"You're a good person Raven!" He said sincerely.

And he meant what he said, and was surprised that she thought that way about herself, but what was even more shocking was after he said it she wrapped her arms around him in a tight comforting embrace.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement, he was flabbergasted. And hesitated, but did eventually relax at the contact and hug her back.

The hug didn't last long but it was long enough to make them both blush a bit towards the end. She then pulled away enough to look at him.

"Thanks Gar." She said softly.

"Did, did you just use my real name?" He smirked.

"Yeah… I guess I did." She smiled.

He didn't really think about what he was doing till he did it, and as if the hug wasn't shocking enough the small kiss he just gave her was that times ten.

She quickly pushed him away in shock and slightly touched her lips fully realizing what had just happened. And he was about to quickly apologize when he found her leaning in and kissing him back.

He immediately closed his eyes and returned it, as they found themselves holding each other tightly and increasing the contact. And before they knew it something so sweet was turning into a heated moment.

His hands slowly gripped her thin waist as she tightened her grip around his neck. They then leaned back onto the floor as Raven wrapped her arms around his head and securely rung her hands threw his hair. She was clearly content and comfortable, and a little turned on as she started feeling him trail kisses off her mouth and down her neck. That's when it came to her. What was she doing? Making out with Beast Boy in an elevator. This was so unlike her and she needed to put a stop to it.

"WAIT!" She yelled but with so much emotion her powers accidentally zapped Beast Boy across the small room and into the wall making a dent.

"Ow! Raven what's wrong?" he asked getting up off the floor.

"What were we doing?" She asked him but it was more like she was asking herself.

"What do you mean?" he asked walking towards her.

He was getting ready to hold her, to comfort her, to apologize for taking things too fast.

"We can't do this Beast Boy." His ears suddenly drooped at her going back to his code name, "I'm sorry but we just can't be…" she started.

"Why can't we?" He asked.

She sighed, "Beast Boy…"

Hearing it again upset him even more.

"What?" He barked.

"We can't be this, a… a…"

"Couple?" He finished.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" He snapped, "WHY RAVEN? WHY CANT WE BE A COUPLE?" He yelled shocking her, "WHY CAN'T WE BE LIKE ROBIN AND STAR?"

"Because we're not them!" She informed him.

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT WE WERE DOING ON THE FLORE? ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO TELL ME YOU FELT NOTHING THERE?"

Before she could answer he ran up and kissed her trying to remind her of what had gotten them in that position in the first place. But she just lightly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry."

His ears drooped as he refused to look at her.

"Gar..." She said softly lifting up her hand trying to comfort him.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT!" He shouted back at her.

He was hurting, badly, and wanted so much to leave, to make a grand entrance, but all he could do was stand there at the opposite end of the room as her.

(Silence.)

...

11:00am.

...

(Silence.)

"Beast Boy I really am sorry."

(Silence.)

...

12:00pm

...

"It just wouldn't work."

He didn't respond.

"Were two different?"

He rolled his eyes.

"We can still be friends."

He huffed.

"Please say something."

"Like what?" He barked.

She sighed, "I don't know."

"It would be one thing if you rejected me kissing you." He sighed, "But you didn't. You kissed me back, you touched me, you held me, hell I think you even stuck your tongue in my mouth? You made me feel things I've never felt before."

She stared at him guiltily analyzing everything he said.

"And the worst part of it all is that you don't even want to try. You just assume a relationship with me will end in disaster."

"I don't assume a relationship with you will end in disaster, I assume a relationship with me will." She told him quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"Relationships require feelings, and when I feel I let my guard down, and when I let my guard down bad things happen."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Let's just say hurting you emotionally is better than physically."

"That's it?"

She was silent.

"Oh Rae, you won't hurt me." He said calmly getting up and walking towards her.

"You don't know that."She said looking away.

He sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. "You won't hurt me Rae." He said convincingly looking into her fear written eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something but he didn't give her the chance. He kissed her softly, and she couldn't muster the will power to push him away.

...

6:00.

...

Cyborg grunted as he budged the elevator door open. "Hey guys you ok?…" He asked looking inside. He wasn't sure what to expect opening the doors but he sure as hell wasn't expecting to see his two teammates sleeping contently together.

He couldn't help but smiled, "Ah, How sweet."


End file.
